


客人的需求

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 非典型sm 路人罗 我流清水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 并不m的m罗哥一点也不sm的sm第一人称我只是想撸撸大猫而已
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 29





	客人的需求

**Author's Note:**

> 并不m的m罗哥  
一点也不sm的sm  
第一人称  
我只是想撸撸大猫而已

“男性客人吗？”  
听了老板的描述，我皱起了眉。自从来到这个俱乐部，我接待的都是姑娘们。作为s我并不是男客人喜欢的那种类型。  
“你做这行的时间不短，带过的客人评价也都很好，更是没被投诉过。有客人指名要你也没什么好奇怪的，接吧。”  
老板说得客气，却没给我拒绝的余地。在工作过程中，调教师虽然看着风光，可说到底也不过是伺候人的，瞧着再怎么样终究还是做生意，满足客人需求才是第一位的。  
“那我尽力试试吧。”我犹豫着回应。  
老板这才满意地拍拍我肩膀，  
“去准备吧，客人马上就到了。”

每个调教师都有单独的套房，外间是会客室，我在这里等着客人到来。接新客人很麻烦，要了解需求，制定计划，最后还得签协议，比工作时还辛苦。我手上整理需要的材料，心里却散漫起来。我做这行并非出于爱好，只是为了赚钱而已。上大学的学费不算低，我又选了本硕连读的心理学专业，需要的就更多了。做这行也勉强算是专业对口，赚得比心理咨询等实习工作多得多，时间也灵活。

敲门声打断了我的思绪，客人来了。  
“请进。”  
我客气地起身去开门，没有调教师会不懂事地在情景外摆主人架子。能来得起这的客人非富即贵，哪个都不好得罪。  
客人个子很高，我得稍微仰着头看他，还没看清客人的面容，他就迈着长腿走进了会客室，跟在后面的老板拍拍我的肩膀就匆忙离开了。

我端着热茶走向客人，在看清他的脸时，我脸上的笑容就僵住了。特拉法尔加•罗，心理学界冉冉升起的新星。那张脸和他的“特拉法尔加三定律”一起印在教材上，是所有同学期末考试的噩梦。  
“怎么了？你认识我？”  
罗的眼睛和我对视，让我有种被完全看穿的紧张感，我第一次面对客人头脑一片空白，连话都说不出。

罗笑了一下，没有再进一步逼迫我，他收回视线，拿起桌上的材料翻阅，不等我解释就自己填了起来。我回过神来看着沙发上的罗，开什么玩笑，sm这种东西，对他来说简直就是低级的心理游戏。一见面我的气势就直接被他压了下去，我连最基本的支配都做不到。

“别紧张，你该做什么做什么就好。”  
罗低着头说了一句，然后把填好的表格递给我。  
“我只来这里一次。”  
罗看着我，颇为认真的说。

我点点头，顺着罗的意思接过协议。心里却在哀叹，这不是完全进入对方的节奏了嘛。不过仔细想想，他可是特拉法尔加•罗，被他牵着鼻子走倒也不算丢人。

表格打开，满纸都是对勾，从语言羞辱到滴蜡鞭打，甚至连最高级别的肢体残缺都被画上了对号。我反复确认他选择的确实都是同意选项，我震惊地看向罗，他不是疯了吧？！这几乎是把性命都交到我手里！虽然来这的客人都是为了找刺激，可还没人疯到这种地步，像肢体残缺这种选项只是为了看起来“专业”而已，没人会选。

罗没有理会我，他站起身走向套房深处，  
“浴室在哪？”  
“直走右转。”  
我条件反射的回应他。  
“等等，罗先生！你确定要这样填写吗？”  
我飞快地向下扫视。  
“你连安全词都没写？！”

“不需要那种东西。我说过了，你该做什么做什么就好。”  
罗脚步不停，径直走进了浴室，只留下我一个人看着协议发呆。满足客人需求是第一位，我回想了一下服务行业的职业精神，无奈地搓了搓脸，在罗的签名旁边签上了自己的名字。

这绝对是我调教师生涯的最大挑战。

等我处理好一切材料，做好了心理准备，才迈步走进罗所在的休息室。出乎我意料的是，洗完澡的罗赤裸着侧躺在床上，看起来好像睡着了。我走近去看他，头发还没干，在床上洇出一片水迹。他的睡眠质量和眼下的黑眼圈并不相符，我离得这么近也没能惊醒他。

这确实是我职业生涯的最大挑战。没人教过我客人睡着了我要怎么办，每小时上千的费用，你就拿来睡觉吗？我只好轻推他的肩膀，  
“罗先生？罗先生？”  
他终于醒了，眼睛缓慢地睁开，没有刚才见面时的犀利，他甚至还迷茫地眨了眨眼。  
“喵呜？”  
低沉的男性嗓音发出了猫叫，却意外的没有什么违和感。

我的客人像猫一样大张着嘴巴打了个哈欠，眼角还带了一点泪花，然后就重新窝进床铺里，一副打算继续睡觉的模样。他…他这是完全进入情景了？我愣愣地看着他重新闭上眼睛。

在调教中如果客人足够有天赋，并且十分信任他的调教师，就会有一定几率出现这种完全沉浸在自己扮演角色中的情况。每个人根据自身角色，表现各不相同，那已经可以算是催眠的领域了，我也只是听说过会有这样的情况出现。

换句话说，罗的心理认知出现了偏差，他现在完全就是一只“大猫”了。不需要调教师的配合就能达到这种地步，难怪要我该做什么做什么，深深的挫败感油然而生。我有些不满地揉揉大猫带着湿意的头发，换来大猫爪子的拍打。

和刚才的熟睡不同，大猫现在是在假寐，他还只睁开了一只眼瞧了我一下。所以我现在变成驯兽师了吗？我伸手去挠大猫的下巴，他没有躲闪，而是舒适地眯起眼，我甚至还听见他发出猫咪特有的呼噜声。我摩挲着大猫下巴上的胡子，心里担忧起来，他还能恢复吗？

sm调教变成了宠物交流，用来挑逗客人的羽毛道具被我拿来做逗猫棒，大猫配合我玩得十分开心，活跃的样子看起来像是只幼猫，只是体型大得吓人，一个不小心就会被他扑倒。大猫不知轻重地咬我脖颈，犬齿陷进皮肤，我痛得吸气，抬手捏住他的后颈。

大猫就变得和普通猫咪一样，僵在我身上。摸着脖子上的血痕，我应该庆幸他的角色不是老虎吗？我下床与大猫拉开距离，用激光笔逗他在床上扑腾。印在教科书上的男人，现在这副模样，我还真是有点不太适应。

我大概明白他是来做什么的了。把身体自主权完全交付到一个陌生人手里，再把自己变成不会思考的动物，身体和灵魂全都不在自己的掌控之下，这才是他追求的最大限度的绝对臣服。我对他做什么都不重要，在进入情景的一刹那他应该就已经得到了满足。选我也是故意的吧，没接过男性客人的我不会有兴趣真的对他做什么。

大猫终于玩腻了，他在大床上选了个阳光能照到的地方，懒洋洋地侧卧下去，如果他真的有尾巴的话，现在一定是在悠闲地上下摆动着。结实的背肌舒展着，麦色的皮肤在阳光下闪闪发亮，他是个极富魅力的成熟男性，现在则是只同样很有魅力的大猫，看着开始舔舐自己手指的罗，我无奈的想。

和普通的猫完全一样，鲜红的舌尖探出再收回，认真地低头舔舐。我回忆了一下，他手上应该没碰过什么脏东西。手指上的纹身沾染水迹，亮晶晶地格外显眼，这位心理专家真是与众不同，学心理的很少会纹身，一是下意识地隐藏自己的想法，二是那太容易吓到神经敏感的病人了。

和猫的皮毛不同，人类皮肤沾上唾液就变得过于光滑，没有倒刺的舌头也无法有力的擦过手指，看起来更像是舌头在皮肤上摔跟头，他舔得很不开心。我看着大猫不满地皱起眉，简直能想象出大猫的尾巴不耐地拍打床铺，我忍不住笑出声。

这个教科书上表情阴沉的男人，现在看起来则有些过于可爱了，背定律时我可没想过还会有这么一天。我想逗逗这只大猫，他自己说了只来这一次，这是我最后一次“报仇”的机会。

我爬上床铺贴着大猫坐下，大猫没有移走，反倒因为我身体的热度放松地靠在我身上。他还在专注地打理自己，水迹已经蔓延到手臂了，我有点为他的肠胃感到担心。我把手掌覆到大猫舌头接下来要落下的位置，大猫傻乎乎地继续舔舐我的手背，蹭过了我半个手大猫才反应过来。

他的视线在我的手和他自己的皮肤之间徘徊了一会，紧接着就露出了一个嫌恶的表情，他抬起手臂把我的手掌抖落下去，还用他的漂亮眼睛瞪了我一下。我笑得躺倒在床铺上，然后搂着他的头用力揉他的头发，大猫拉长声调，不满地喵了一声，用爪子推我的脸，在我怀里挣扎起来。

直到大猫从喉咙里发出威胁的声音我才松开手，大猫气鼓鼓地背对着我坐起来，自己喵了好几声，也不知道在说什么。阳光正好移动到大床的另一遍，大猫也磨蹭着跟着阳光去了那边。

距离结束还有两个小时，大猫看起来不需要我做什么了。我起身去拿自己的笔记本电脑，想趁机把课程论文赶出来。我担心大猫有什么需要，就干脆盘腿坐在大床上赶论文。过了一会，大猫就又蹭过来，重重地靠在我背上，我向后伸手安抚地揉了揉大猫的头发，还真和猫一样黏人。

不一会身后就传来大猫平稳的呼吸声，他睡着了。背后贴着热乎乎的大猫，还真是第一次接到这样悠闲的工作，我摇摇头继续写我的论文。

“数据错了。”  
低沉的男人声音响起，我吓得一个激灵。抬头看了一眼表，两个小时已经到了。  
“你脱离情境了？”  
我惊讶地回头看着罗。罗看起来已经醒了一会，他盯着我的论文没有回答我这个不值得回答的问题。

他的视线重新回到我身上，  
“看来你没对我做什么多余的事。”  
我看着他没有任何痕迹的皮肤，点了点头，  
“客人的需求是第一位，罗先生需要我做什么，我才会做什么。罗先生不需要我，我就什么也不做。”  
罗勾起嘴角，笑了一声，  
“聪明人。”

看他心情不错的样子，我想起他刚才说的话，  
“数据错了？哪错了？”  
我忍不住向罗追问。

男人没回答我的问题，而是从我身后坐起来下床，赤着脚去拿自己的衣服，等到他穿戴整齐了，才一边扣自己的衬衫袖扣一边回应我：  
“你要是我的学生，现在就应该把我的定律抄上两百遍，然后再来问我哪错了。”  
我颇有一种在导师面前挨训的感觉，完全看不出这个男人刚才那副大猫的样子。罗看我傻愣愣地看他，叹了口气，开口说了一串论文标题，我手忙脚乱地记录在电脑上。  
“都看完了就知道错哪了。”

男人扔下这么句话就一副打算离开的样子，我合上电脑起身去送我这位奇怪的客人。他到门口的时候，突然回头瞧了我一眼，  
“你导师是哪位？”  
看着罗那双金眼睛，我心里打了个寒战，  
“我从来没见过您，除了教科书上。”  
我忙不迭的回应他，恨不得举手发誓。罗打量了我一会儿，才满意地对我点点头，然后就推门离开了。

“呼—”  
我靠着关上的门长出口气，脑海里却忍不住回想起刚才大猫舔舐手指的模样。

要不要试试，考一下罗先生的博士生呢？


End file.
